Aunque no estés conmigo
by Dark Asakura
Summary: bueno, aqui andamos de vuelta despues de mucho tiempo con este universo alterno, es un YxA, pero va a tener un poco de todo jejejeje espero que les guste. Segundo Capitulo listo.
1. El encuentro

Aunque no estés conmigo.

La oscuridad cubría el cielo, llovía, como lagrimas del cielo las gotas de lluvia cubrían las ventanas de su habitación, en la melancolía de la noche lluviosa, ella encontraba un sentimiento de agrado ante la situación.

- Anna Kyoyama- exclamo de manera violenta una mujer y de la misma manera abrió la puesta de la habitación –t e dije que limpiaras la cocina y el baño!-

-Mamá, perdón lo olvide- contesto la niña con un tono de temor en su voz.

-ya estas grande como para que te este repitiendo las cosas que debes de hacer-reclamo.

-Lo siento…- logro articular con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su madre la tomo de los cabellos dorados y tiro de ellos.

- Tus lloriqueos y lamentaciones no me sirven para nada- grito mientras le daba una bofetada. – Que crees que diga tu padre acerca de tu actitud cuando vuelva de su viaje?-

-No! No le digas nada a papá! Por favor!- suplico la niña.

-Si te comportas de manera adecuada, tal vez no se lo diga. Pero te mereces una paliza.- dijo violentamente la mujer caminando hacia la puerta – quiero que en este momento termines tus labores!- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Anna se levanto con lagrimas en sus ojos se dispuso a terminar sus labores. Al terminar se retiro a su habitación. en un rincón se echo tomando sus piernas con sus brazos y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, con la misma intensidad de la lluvia.

-Sara…- murmullo con dolor la niña.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto una voz angelical.

-Ven… te necesito- dijo mientras con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Observaba como una mujer, de vestido blanco, cabello castaño y unas hermosas alas blancas, atravesaba la ventana y la abrazaba.

-Que sucede?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer que observaba a Anna con sus tristes ojos obscuros.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, deseo ir contigo…- dijo la pequeña levantando levemente la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas.

- Aun no es el momento, mi pequeña…- le explico- falta mucho tiempo para que puedas vivir en mi hogar-

- Pero ya no lo soporto…- Anna se puso de pie y secándose las lagrimas grito- ya no quiero estar aquí, mi papá y mamá me pegan, me tratan como si fuera su esclava!-

-Aguanta un poco más, solo tienes 12 años como para querer dejar de vivir mi pequeña, recuerda que la vida da vueltas y el destino te sonreirá muy pronto- sonrió, le dio un beso en su frente y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despertó en el piso, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre la estaba esperando.

-Anna, hoy empezarás a ir al colegio- dijo con frialdad –Tu uniforme y tu mochila están en la sala y cuida tus cosas que no pretendo gastar ni un centavo más en ti. Me entendiste? –

- Si madre- contesto Anna, con un poco de temor en su tono de voz.

Anna desayuno, se cambio y se marcho caminando a la escuela. Tardo pocos minutos para llegar a ella. Al llegar todos los chicos entraban alegremente conversando con sus amigos, algunos leyendo libros, otros perdidos en su mundo mientras escuchaban música, pero ella tenía un sentimiento de soledad en aquel lugar con toda esa gente desconocida.

-Buenos días jóvenes- entro el profesor saludado, Anna estaba sentada en el penúltimo banco de la fila que daba hacia los ventanales del salón. –ah!, si lo olvidaba, alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, Anna Kyoyama, Anna por favor ponte de pie- Anna sentía las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, sentía de nuevo el rechazo. – Bueno, empecemos con las clases-

Anna seguía la lectura sin ganas, mientras un joven de cabello castaño, no apartaba su mirada de ella.

Llego el receso, Anna se puso de pie salió rápidamente del salón y deambuló por el colegio, hasta que se sentó sola en una banca cerca de una fuente que estaba en el centro del enorme patio. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos observando el agua.

-Tu eres Anna Kyoyama verdad? La chica nueva?- escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la imagen de un muchacho castaño, de ojos marrones y perdidos que la miraba esbozando una sonrisa.

-A-así es…- contesto Anna algo de vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

-Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Yoh Asakura- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío- contesto ella extendiendo su mano, que fue besada por el muchacho, haciendo que se sonrojara completamente.

- y dime…- comento Yoh –de dónde vienes?-

-vivo aquí, a unas cuadras de la escuela, y tú?-pregunto

-Yo vivo un poco lejos, veras…- Yoh pensaba como explicarle –has visto la mansión que está en las cerca del templo casi en las afueras de la cuidad?

-Mmmm… si, la recuerdo antes iba mucho a aquel templo-

- bueno, esa es mi casa- sonrió el chico

- esa… es tu casa?- preguntó Anna sorprendida-

-Si, hay algún problema?- pregunto Yoh preocupado mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

- No, es que comparada con la mía, mi casa no es nada…- dijo con un tono de vergüenza.

-Quieres ir a conocerla?- pregunto Yoh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- sí, me gustaría- sonrió Anna levemente. – entonces vamos! Te llevare a tomar el té y después a visitar el templo!- dijo Yoh tomando la mano de Anna.

-Pero tenemos clases!-

-No te preocupes el profesor tiene que hacer unos trámites, va a llegar más tarde al salón y después tenemos hora libre así que no se dará cuenta que no estamos-

Anna no estaba muy segura, pero era mejor que estar en el salón con aquellos compañeros que la miraban como oveja negra. – está bien, vamos!

Yoh y Anna fueron al salón por sus útiles, de ahí salieron del colegio. En el camino Yoh le explicaba a Anna que su familia ha sido la encargada de cuidar el templo desde hace muchas generaciones, que su familia estaba llena de shamanes y espiritistas. Al llegar Anna estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás pensó que estaría en un lugar así. Entraron silenciosamente por la puerta, Anna iba atrás de Yoh por todas partes con el temor de perderse en ese ligar tan grande.

-Yoh, Porque vamos tan silenciosamente?-pregunto Anna.

-Porque no quiero que mi abuela nos escuche…- susurro Yoh.

-si ibas a tener problemas por traerme no lo hubieras echo…-

-tranquila, tu solo sígueme- dijo mientras volteaba y sonreía.

Pero al voltear se detuvo en seco su abuela estaba atrás de ellos con un semblante serio.

-Ya no me saludas, jovencito?- pregunto la anciana-

-Ho-Hola abuela…jejeje- contesto Yoh un poco nervioso.

-traes visitas y no las presentas!- protesto la abuela de Yoh mirando a Anna.

- Lo siento, abuela. Ella es Anna Kyoyama, es mi nueva compañera en el colegio- dijo Yoh, mientras Anna hacia una reverencia.

-Un placer mi nombre es Kino Asakura, soy abuela del mal educado este- dijo mientras le daba un bastonazo en la cabeza a Yoh.

-Lo siento, creo que he causado problemas, me retirare- dijo Anna

- un momento jovencita!- grito Kino. Anna la miro con temor. La anciana se acerco a ella y la observo detenidamente. – puedes quedarte, n o me molesta que mi nieto traiga visitas, lo que me molesta es que no me avise y que no me presente con ellas-

- lo siento, abuela- dijo Yoh mientras tallaba su cabeza.

Poco después visitaron el templo donde ambos dieron gracias por su nueva amistad, después Yoh llevo a Anna a una colina en la parte trasera de su casa donde había un gran árbol, estaban tomando el té mientras miraban el atardecer. Anna estaba muy feliz porque había conocido a alguien tan pronto pues, aparte de Yoh su única amiga era Sara.

Yoh encendió sus inseparables audífonos naranjas mientras observaba el atardecer en el horizonte – sabes algo nunca había venido con alguien aquí, es mi lugar favorito- confeso, mientras que Anna se sonrojaba. – Gracias por venir- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas, al contrario gracias a ti por invitarme, la verdad nunca nadie había sido tan atento conmigo…- dijo sonrojada.

- en serio? Pensé que eras popular en tu antiguo colegio- comento Yoh

-No, es la primera vez que voy a la escuela_

-de verdad? No parece sabias muchas cosas que yo no sabía en las clases que tuvimos, jejeje- confeso Yoh confundido.

- Es que tengo una amiga que me enseña muchas cosas, su nombre es Sara, pero ella es diferente-

-pensé que no tenias amigos?-

-ella es un ángel, sé que es difícil de creer pero…-

-ya veo, eso explica porque mi abuela dijo que te quedaras- interrumpió Yoh mientras sonreía.

-Ah sí? Y porque lo dices?- ahora la confundida era Anna.

-recuerdas que te comente que mi familia está llena de shamanes y espiritistas, seguramente mi abuela percibió algún poder en ti-

-oh, ya veo- contesto Anna

-Yoh!!!- se escucho un grito de la madre de Yoh

-ah, esa es mi mamá, ven te la presentare- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar cuesta abajo.

-Yoh… -interrumpió –yo… debo irme… mi mama debe estar preguntándose donde estoy- dijo con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-Está bien…- dijo Yoh con un tono de tristeza- mira vez ese camino de piedra, si sigues ese camino llegaras a la esquina de la escuela.

- gracias, por todo Yoh- dijo Anna, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Yoh, ambos se sonrojaron mucho por la acción.

- de nada, nos veremos- se despidió con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Yoh observo a Anna mientras bajaba la colina y tomaba el camino de piedra hasta que se perdió de vista. Cada quien se marcho a su hogar. Anna iba feliz mente conversando con Sara de su nuevo amigo, ni siquiera su madre podría arruinarle este día.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, como pueden ver es un YxA, pero tiene que haber un poco mas de intriga. Ya tenía mucho que no escribía algo pero espero que les guste, cualquier comentario, critica, amenaza de muerte, etc. Déjenme un review y yo se los contestare


	2. Yo te protegere, siempre

Bueno aquí estamos con la segunda parte de esta historia, tengo unas sorpresitas para esta historia, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2

Ya habían pasado 4 años, los chicos tenían 16. Yoh y Anna se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, Anna se pasaba cada instante desde que salía de su casa con el chico y el con ella. Anna aun seguía siendo víctima de abusos en su casa, por parte de sus padres. A Yoh esto le enfurecía.

-Yoh quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunto Anna.

-Claro, mi abuela preguntaba si querías quedarte a cenar esta noche-recordó Yoh.

-No creo que mi mama me deje…-dijo Anna tristemente.

-No te preocupes, de verdad crees que le importe?- pregunto Yoh suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Tienes razón…- contesto Anna con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Yoh.

Anna se separo lentamente de Yoh, caminaron juntos platicando de cosas sin importancias, a mitad del camino se detuvieron en uno de los lugares favoritos de Anna, un pequeño lago a mitad de un parque y observaron como varias parejas pasaban su tiempo en pequeños botes.

-Yoh prométeme que algún día me vendremos juntos, si?- pregunto Anna.

-Claro que sí- aseguro Yoh

Al llegar a la casa de Yoh. Anna saludo a todos, ella ya era considerada como parte de la familia.

-Que bueno verte Anna!- sonrió la madre de Yoh.

-Espero que te quedes jovencita- regaño Kino.

-Claro señora- contesto Anna dando una reverencia.

-Mandare a preparar la comida- dijo la madre de Yoh con alegría.

-Bueno, con permiso nos retiramos!-comunico Yoh tomando a Anna de la mano y sacándola de allí.

Yoh la llevo hasta donde estaba aquella colina donde tomaban el té, a la sombra del aquel grande el árbol. Se sentaron a observar al atardecer apoyados en el árbol.

-Creo que mi familia te ha tomado demasiado cariño, me da mucho gusto!-sonrio Yoh.

-Me da gusto a mi también, por lo menos se que ellos me quieren…-dijo Anna tristemente.

-Vamos no te deprimas-dijo Yoh mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, tratando de animarla.

-Gracias por todo lo que me has dado Yoh, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero- luego de estas palabras, Anna abrazo al muchacho haciendo que Yoh se sonrojara levemente.

-Yo también te quiero Anna…-

-A comer!!-grito la madre de Yoh desde la casa.

-ah…- suspiro la chica - no tengo ganas de bajar hasta allá-

Yoh se levanto y tomo de la cintura a Anna, la levanto y la alzo sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr por la colina.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- contesto Yoh sonriendo.

-Yoh que haces? Bájame!- gritaba Anna mientras reía.

En ese momento Yoh tropezó, y ambos rodaron por el pasto hasta llegar a la parte plana, donde Anna cayo enzima de Yoh dejándolo inmóvil. Anna lo miro fijamente, estaban muy cerca, y los cabellos dorados de Anna acariciaban las mejillas de Yoh.

-Eres un tonto…- pronuncio alegremente.

-jejeje jejeje- reía el muchacho con mucho entusiasmo, mientras un leve tono carmín llenaba sus mejillas.

-Sabes aun no quiero ir- dijo Anna mientras se acercaba al rostro de Yoh.

- Podemos quedarnos así el tiempo que quieras- contesto Yoh nervioso.

De repente un grito los saco de su trance, provenía de la puerta de entrada. Ambos se pusieron de pie para ver que sucedía. Era el padre de Anna que gritaba furioso.

-Dígale a mi hija que venga!- grito furioso.

- Mi padre…- dijo Anna asustada aferrándose a Yoh.

-tranquila…- contesto Yoh abrazándola.

-No permitiré que me grite asi en mi casa!- protestaba Kino.

-No me importa! Dígale a mi hija que venga de inmediato!-

-Para que la quiere?- pregunto Yoh que llegaba a la puerta.

-A ti te quería ver, quiero que dejes a mi hija en paz- le grito el padre de Anna a Yoh.

-Su hoja esta mucho mejor aquí, que en su casa- contesto Yoh furioso.

-Esta bien Yoh- dijo Anna saliendo del pasillo.

-Ahí estas! Ya verás cómo te va cuando lleguemos a casa!- la amenazo el padre de Anna.

- Ya vámonos, no molestes mas a esta familia- dijo Anna saliendo por la puerta seguida por su padre – Lo siento por las molestias, nos veremos Yoh, señora Kino- dijo Anna con mucha pena y tristeza en su cara.

Kino miro a Yoh compasiva,

-Yoh, no puedes hacer nada, son sus padres…- dijo la anciana.

-Si abuela, lo sé…-dijo Yoh cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Esa noche Yoh había logrado dormir a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, pero las cosas empeoraban.

-Yoh…-escucho una voz que lo llamaba- Yoh…despierta-

Abrió los ojos el chico se encontró con la viva imagen de Anna, pero apenas la veía por la oscuridad.

-Anna?-pregunto Yoh algo dormido- Anna que pasa, Que haces aquí?-

-……yo solo, entre por el camino de piedra del fondo….-dijo mientras sollozaba.

Yoh prendió la lámpara que tenia junto a su cama, al observar a Anna se estremeció completamente, se sentó y le tomo el rostro con las manos.

-Anna, que paso? Quien te hiso esto?- pregunto Yoh mientras sus manos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus ojos observaban a Anna quien tenía moretones en la cara, el cuello, los brazos rasguñados y otras heridas.

-Abrázame Yoh…-sollozo Anna. Yoh la envolvió en sus brazos acomodo su cabello, Anna no paraba de llorar, sus lágrimas se depositaban en el torso desnudo de su amigo dándole escalofríos.

-Quedate conmigo…-susurro Yoh- prometo cuidarte siempre y para siempre…-

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, Anna hundió su cabeza bajo el cuello de Yoh y este la rodeo con sus brazos tratando que se tranquilizara y durmiera.

-Todo estará bien…-susurro Yoh.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh abro los ojos lentamente, entre sus brazos descansaba pacientemente Anna. Frágil, golpeada, delicada, herida; acaricio su cabello suavemente por largo tiempo, estaba muy cansada no se despertaba con nada. Yoh se levanto con cuidado, se retiro de la habitación y la dejo durmiendo pacíficamente. Camino silencioso hasta la cocina, donde su made y abuela esperaban con el desayuno.

-Buen día!-saludo la madre de Yoh.

-Buen día-contesto Yoh medio dormido.

-Que hace Anna aquí?-pregunto Kino con el semblante serio.

-Como?....sentiste su presencia, verdad?-concluyo.

-Su talento no pasa desapercibidos ante mí-

-Esta en mi cuarto, está muy mal-contesto Yoh con la mirada perdida- anoche vino….muy golpeada-guardando silencio por unos minutos al recordar- tiene moretones, rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo- explico Yoh.

-qué clase de padres le hacen eso a sus hijos?-pregunto Keiko tristemente.

-no lo se, pero no dejare que se la lleven de nuevo- contesto Yoh con firmeza.

-No te preocupes Yoh no pienso regresar a casa- se escucho la voz débil de Anna desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Anna! Dios mío, mira como estas!-grito Keiko sorprendida-ven curare tus heridas-

-Estoy bien señora Keiko, no se preocupe por mi-dijo Anna apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, quien la sostuvo firmemente.

-Por que dices eso Anna- pregunto la anciana Kino.

-mis problemas con mis padres terminaron anoche, señora Kino, ellos me dijeron que no volviera que si tanto los odiaba que no los molestara con mi presencia asi que no pienso regresar- dijo Anna seriamente

-Puede quedarse, verdad?-pregunto Yoh

-claro que si Anna, eres bienvenida, te preparare una habitación- dijo la madre de Yoh.

-no hace falta mama, ella se quedara conmigo en mi habitación, o creo que sea conveniente que este sola- dijo Yoh seriamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha.

-Si ella se siente cómoda, está bien-sonrió la madre de Yoh.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- aclaro Anna con una sonrisa.

Después de desayunar Yoh llevo a Anna de vuelta a su habitación, la sentó sobre la cama y la miro por un largo rato.

-No perdonare a quien quiera volver a lastimarte y si algún día me necesitas recuerda que siempre tendrás todo de mi- dijo mientras abrazaba a Anna de forma protectora.

-gracias Yoh…- pronuncio sencillamente. Mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Anna sentía que se ahogaba, no soportaba la dulzura con la cual Yoh la miraba, esa mirada le llegaba a lo mas profundo del alma, tanto que lloraba de felicidad.

-Anna que sucede? Porque lloras? Acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto el muchacho secándole las lagrimas.

-Yoh… porque eres tan atento conmigo?-pregunto Anna.

-porque te quiero y eres la persona más importante para mí- respondió Yoh, al escuchar eso lloro con más intensidad, desquitando toda la ira que llevaba dentro, por sus padres y su vida pasada.

Bueno termino un poco tierno este capitulo, pero en el siguiente vienen las sorpresas y nuevos personajes entraran a hacer un poco de conflicto entre Yoh y Anna, pero bueno ya lo verán.


End file.
